


【新快】另类的止痛方式

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Summary: *M23背景，已交往*BDSM的玩法，注意避雷*PWP
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【新快】另类的止痛方式

**Author's Note:**

> *M23背景，已交往  
>  *BDSM的玩法，注意避雷  
>  *PWP

“……干嘛？”

黑羽慵懒地撑开一丝眼皮，看著伏在自己腿上的侦探，声音有些无力——傍晚在逃跑途中左臂中了枪，只进不出那种，最麻烦的盲管伤。子弹在身体里剜出一个血淋淋的洞，呼吸时胸腔起伏便会牵动伤口，遑论是说话。他惜字如金，还是疼得咬了咬嘴唇。

已经服过止痛药，不能再吃了。明明累得要命却睡不着，差点溺水的恐惧好似也留在脑子里挥之不去。黑羽不断调整著呼吸，又每每因为疼痛打乱节奏，现在只能僵硬地躺着不敢翻身，只怕好不容易消停一点的痛意再度袭卷而来。

简直太憋屈了。

江户川放了什么东西在手边，他没办法撑起身一探究竟，只能等侦探给个解释。

“没干什么。”

“等等、喂！”黑羽略带惊恐地看小孩把他的裤子扒掉，一紧张就忘了收敛，又是一阵齜牙咧嘴。

“嘶……”

“你还知道疼啊。”

港都明亮的灯火落入江户川眼中，房间没开灯，模糊了他的表情。黑羽只能靠著窗外的光线，判断恋人现在大概在生气。

“……”

没等他想出该如何安抚对方，江户川将内裤也脱下，男孩的手细皮嫩肉的，轻轻握住他双腿间的东西套弄起来。

他们牵手、接吻，却一直止于帮对方打手枪的程度。毕竟他过不去心裡那道檻，即使对方毫无疑问有著十七岁的灵魂——还比自己大一个月——但一想到和小孩子做爱，就隐隐有股罪恶感。

这种困扰江户川可不会有。

熟悉的快感自下身传来，他很快便在对方手裡硬了，性器高高翘起，被润滑液弄得湿漉漉的。

舒适归舒适，黑羽仍然不解：“怎么这么突然？”

“嗯……可以说是，”江户川用掌心磨了磨龟头，聽见黑羽的抽气声，“想惩罚一下你。”

“欸？”

他拿起手边的东西，黑羽终于得以看清——那是一隻电动按摩棒。侦探推动开关，将不断震动的前端抵上他的性器，在冠状沟与系带相交的部位。兇猛的快感瞬间袭来，让他差点惊叫出声。

“嘘——隔壁还睡着兰和园子，你不想被她们聽到吧？”

“唔……”黑羽用手捂著嘴，试图将呻吟都吞回去。江户川调高了震动的档位，持续刺激著最敏感的点，他很快就撑不住，想求饶却又不敢开口，到现在也没摸清对方的想法。如果想让他忘记疼痛，为什么不碰碰其他地方？

虽然有些难以启齿，但他确实在想念那双小小的手，很柔软，被碰觸的时候，好像回到童年依偎在父母怀里的日子。那是一种温柔的、状似亲情的感觉，彷彿全身都泡在棉花糖池里。他分明排斥別人肢體上的亲近，但如果是江户川的话，要摸头、抱抱也都没有关系。

受伤或疲惫的时候，会更想要和对方靠在一起，好比现在。但江户川像是冲著让他高潮去的，这种刺激太过尖锐，快感强烈得令人害怕。

而在攀上高点之前，按摩棒停了。

突然之间一切都没有了。江户川既不碰他，也不继续使用道具，就这么把他晾在夜里冷冰冰的空气中，性器轻轻抽动着，想射又射不出来。

黑羽蓦地睁大眼，算是明白了何谓惩罚，真够恶劣的。

“新一……呃，对不起？”他试探地问，伸手想抚慰自己，又被江户川一个眼神瞪回去，动都不敢动。

高潮被强制叫停实在很难受，男孩打定注意要玩他似的，等了好一会才又启动按摩棒，不由分说抵上同一个位置。

“你这样，不算道歉吧。”

江户川幽幽道。

“……哈、我——別！”他紧绷着腿根，脚趾也蜷缩起来。震动又停了，这次有一点精液淅淅沥沥流出来，滴落在小腹上。

“別这样，新一。”黑羽红著眼望向他，将自己摆在低位，试图营造更可怜的姿态好让对方心软，讨好地轻声喊恋人真正的名字。

再一下，明明再一下就好了——可以不要用侦探的才能来洞察他的临界点吗？

“道歉要有原因、改进的方式。”半晌江户川又一次将震动棒压上性器前端，阴茎涨得发疼，敏感程度随着射精慾望一次次叠加。他不由自主攥紧床单，恍然间好像要迷失在慾海里，头脑不再清明。

深夜的酒店很安静，只聽得到低频的震动嗡鸣声，既输入欢愉也带来痛苦。涨红的性器被玩弄得不断流泪，他徒劳地蹬著腿，又被江户川压制住不得动弹。

“对不起，”黑羽恳求道，“我、我不该受伤……？”

男孩面无表情地摇摇头，月光落在他稚嫩的脸上，看上去有几分冷淡。

“我不该……啊啊！不——”

他逐渐无法思考，开口就是含着哭腔的呻吟，字句都揉碎了混在裡面，自己也聽不懂。

“我不会再一个人行动！”他幾乎是哭着喊出声，腰部无意识挺起，肌肉开始痉挛，快感却还是源源不绝湧入脑中，不给他喘息的餘地。

“不是这样。”

江户川低垂著眼帘，将按摩棒再度关闭。

乳白色浊液自铃口一股股流出，在小腹上积成一小滩。性器仍然高挺著，甚至有越发坚硬的趋势，却只能被动承受过分猛烈的刺激，不知道这样的折磨什么时候才能结束。

彷彿射精的快感分摊到每分每秒中，他持续处在假性高潮里，几个来回下来慾望彻底击溃自尊，胡乱哭叫道：“让我射，求求你……”

男孩叹了口气，将他受伤的左臂固定在床沿，伸手抹去脸庞的泪水。以往清澈的海蓝色眼瞳此刻盛满了情慾，理智早已不复存在。

“眼睛闭上。”

指尖抚过恋人的鼻梁、嘴唇，江户川将两指伸进他嘴里，润滑液的味道不怎么样，但黑羽没有反抗，乖巧地任对方摆布。他的注意力只在下身，其餘已经没有力气在乎了。

“你不是擅长窥探人心吗，可不可以也稍微注意到我的心情啊。”

“对不起。”黑羽含混道，咬字因为插在口腔内的手指而模糊不清。江户川盯着他微微蹙起的眉与紧闭的双眼，有些走神。

几个小时前，对方也是这副痛苦难耐的表情，昏迷在异国七弯八拐的小巷里，白衣染了血，晚阳映照上去更显猩红。侦探见到他时幾乎不敢去探一下脉搏，看著微弱起伏的胸膛用力眨了眨眼，才把泛酸的情绪压回去。

他找到那处狰狞的枪伤，做了些紧急处理又不放心地翻找是否有其他伤口，然后在解开衬衫的那刻怒从心起——腹部深紫色的瘀血面积不小，而颈部血管昭示著窒息过的痕迹。

昨晚怪盗还抱著自己飞行，装模作样地欣赏新加坡绚丽的夜景。他什么也没说，受了伤只知道掩饰，利用自己对案件的焦虑将人心都算计清楚。

愤怒、自责，也许还有一点失望。

“你真是……”

江户川勉强接受了请求，重新开始抚慰那个可怜的小傢伙，还没聽到想要的内容，但他根本见不得对方落泪。

房间一时只剩粗重的喘息与呻吟，最後是一声拔高的泣音，黑羽绷直了脚背浑身都在颤抖，终于如願以偿攀上高潮。

这场刑求还没结束。

侦探掐住阴茎根部，让它仍保持硬挺，掌心压上此刻极度敏感的龟头用力搓揉著，不时拨弄一下铃口。

性器抽了抽，已经射不出什么了，最後淌出大股大股的前液。黑羽挣扎著想逃离这令人崩溃的快感，脱力的双手却连束缚都解不开，只能哭喊着求饶，什么承诺都願意给。

江户川看他根本无法思考的样子，叹了口气决定妥协：“以后不能受伤还不告诉我，自己一个人憋著。”

“好……呜、答应你了……”

湧出的清液让性器湿漉漉的很是滑手，得更使劲摩擦前端，才能持续增加他的快感。

“说出来。”

“我不会再嗯、瞒著……啊啊！！”

脱离掌控的身体彷彿已经不属于他，眼泪断线般一颗颗滚落。黑羽再也说不出一个完整的词，遑论是控制音量，浸满情慾的叫声聽得江户川脸红心跳，不禁开始担心酒店的隔音效果。

他放缓动作，感觉自己的脸在发烫：“所以还有什么？”

“电、电击枪……”

“该死，谁做的？”

“呜……里昂。”

男孩闻言才停手，转而抚摸起其他部位，再一次送他达到高潮后性器终于疲软下来。黑羽急促喘息著，体感上无异于死过一回，对恋人的恶趣味程度有了全新认识。

他闭着眼平复呼吸，又感觉下腹处传来一阵湿凉。见他要挣扎，江户川趕紧出手压制：“別乱动！伤口会裂开。不会碰你那裡的。”

聽他这么说，黑羽才想起自己手臂上被钻了个洞，疼痛已经完全退去。他张了张口，还是骂道：

“你这浑蛋。”

“明明很舒服吧，刚才一直射了好多。”

“……请不要用小孩子的外表讲这种话。”

江户川笑出声，仔细将他的身体擦拭乾净，衣服也换了一套。黑羽被照顾得昏昏欲睡，侦探就凑上来亲吻他的脸，又从唇角偷个甜头，黏黏糊糊地谁也不想分开。

软软的小手贴上腹部，他幾乎不敢施力，满眼的心疼，“京极真打的吗。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“话说你去哪了，怎么半夜才回来？”

“我放倒里希，借他的电脑查了点东西。”江户川说起案情絮絮叨叨地，等他长篇大论完才发现黑羽只当睡前故事，半晌才含糊地发出声音示意自己有在聽。

可是他早就说完了啊。侦探无奈，打算去洗手间打理一下自己，黑羽却不知何时又有了力气，紧紧抱著他不撒手。

“喂，放开我啊。”江户川不敢有大动作，只好抗议般戳他的脸。

“……不要走啦。”

恋人半梦半醒的，嗓音早就叫得哑了。男孩俯下身去好声好气地哄，简直不知道谁更像小孩子：“乖，鬆手。我马上回来。”

“限你一分钟。”

“五分钟。”

“……两分钟不能再多了！”黑羽不满地作势要索吻，江户川趕紧躲开，再闹下去两人都不用睡了。他瞥一眼手錶，凌晨四点半。

呜哇，明天该怎么办啊。

——————

我终于写M23了！足足一年多前的脑洞hhhh


End file.
